1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method to prevent media damage for a dockable system.
2. Description of Related Art
More commonly, dockable electronic equipment such as laptops, portable DVD players, and CD players are using slot load CD or DVD mechanisms. Slot load mechanisms are more prone to damaging disks or media, if the device is moved or undocked with the disk protruding from the mechanism slot. Media damage is of particular concern, if the slot mechanism is on the side of the portable electronic equipment. Further, some docking stations cover the sides of the electronic equipment such that the media must be loaded into the slot mechanism through a hole in the docking station. In such scenarios, attempting to dock or undock the player while a disk is protruding from the player will result in damage to the disk, damage to the slot mechanism, or even damage to the player.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system and method to prevent media damage for a dockable system.